The Sparking Dance
by loveslightwings
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet attends a ball one from the book and meets the pleasant surprise of a kind William Darcy. My first fan fiction. A/N: I didn't do any research for this. It was not written to be historically accurate, so please don't review, telling me how Elizabeth's hair should have looked or what she should have worn. Sorry to sound so mean :) Please enjoy!


**This is my first ever fanfic so I'm hoping that at least someone enjoys it.**

**It acutally starts with lines from a scene on the BBC movie adaptation of the book so I don't claim them as my own. The lines go until Charlotte says, "a man of... ten times his consequence." I also had some improvisation on the actions.**

**Enough with the formalities. I think it would be good if I could get some reviews on this because it doesn't exactly make sense. There's a little bit of me just using the characters without them acting like them but, oh well.**

**Please Enjoy! (at least if at all possible while it's confusing)**

"Charlotte, how could it be otherwise," she was ranting. "Every circumstance confirms it and Mr. Darcy has boasted to me, himself about his resentful, impeccable-"

"Lizzie," Charlotte interrupted, warning in her voice.

Elizabeth Bennet looked up into the eyes of her closest friend with a perturbed look ghosting across her pale face.

Charlotte subtly inclined her head to the side, indicating the presence of another beside them.

She looked up... into the stormy blue eyes of Mr. William Darcy. Against her will, her heart skipped a beat at the sight of his handsome face.

The moment seemed to last a while, his expression impassive. She could feel a slow blush creep over her cheeks and hoped it would go unnoticed or passed off as the heat of so many bodies in one dance hall. Her vexation at her own attractions to this man most likely showed on her face as an internal battle captivation and disgust was waged.

He broke the link by sinking into a deep bow; a formal gesture.

Elizabeth took the time, during which she was free of his scrutiny, to compose her features into a look of contempt. Then she and charlotte returned his salute with small, ladylike curtsies.

Mr. Darcy's iron gaze didn't waver as he proposed his thoughts, "if you're not otherwise engaged," he began conventionally. "Would you do me the honor of dancing the next with me, miss bennet?"

In a befuddled show of incompetence, Elizabeth attempted to think of a plausible excuse; one to get her out of the company of a Mr. William Darcy. She was sure that, if found enjoying a dance with him, he may start to prove good company of sorts and she wouldn't be able to deny conversation in the future.

"Why I-" she started, realizing she did not have a sentence in her mind to prevent herself from the horrors of dancing with Mr. Darcy. "I had-" she attempted once more.

She sighed, resigning herself to the fact that she would not have the privilege to stand and discuss her distaste of the striking man with her greatest friend. "Thank you, yes."

William (god, why was she referring to him in her mind by his first name now) nodded briefly and briskly walked over to once again stand against the wall for the remainder of the present dance.

Miss bennet turned to her friend, annoyance clearly plastered on her face. She stamped her foot in distress, remarking to charlotte, "Why could I not think of an excuse?"

Her companion looked on her writhing frustration and allowed a small smile to slip across her presentation upon realizing that Elizabeth wasn't able to come up with excuses because she didn't want to conjure them in the first place.

Lizzie continued, saying in spite, "that hateful man. I promised myself I would never dance with him."

Charlotte had been shaking her head to herself as Elizabeth had been ranting. She then ventured into the realm of convincing her friend of Mr. Darcy's obvious charm and good educate. "Well, he pays you a great compliment in singling you out, lizzie." she paused, sighing. "Think what you're doing. You'd be a simpleton indeed if you let your fancy for Wickham lead you to slight a man of... ten times his consequence."

Elizabeth chuckled, beaming at her friend's use of language.

Just then, the music ended on a low chord and the level of noise automatically rising in the room as the dancers branched off and mingled with others.

The musicians allowed only a few minutes for continuous chatter before they struck up a new chord, signaling the start of the next promenade.

Charlotte watched as her friend groan at the prospect of dancing alongside Mr. Darcy having become a reality. Lizzie's shoulders very clearly drooped downward depression because of the state this night was headed for. But she knew that her best friend would end up having quite a bit of fun, holding the dapper suitor's hand whilst whirling across the wooden floor.

Elizabeth walked hesitantly towards the space that was slowly clearing for the partners to begin the formal dance. How insufferable was this experience going to be? Would she feel the same flutters that she had been recently? Why were they there?

She jumped when a throaty grumble came from beside her. She glanced to see Mr. Darcy's steely eyes boring into her soul. she gasped at the heat disguised in his gaze; so burning that her cheeks flushed and as shock went through her, lighting up her most private regions with a heat unfamiliar to her.

A discreet smirk colored his features at her obvious response. His sharp brown eyebrows were raised and his chestnut hair tousled stylishly. She hadn't really looked at anything but his blue eyes when he had approached her and charlotte earlier; and he definitely hadn't shown this desire until now.

His hand reached out smoothly, palm up for her to take so he could lead her to the floor. She reached out her own and his grasped hers.

Electric bolts shot through her body once more at his touch. It was utterly surprising to her prejudiced mind that was bent on believing he was an undesirable bastard. once again, she was thankful for the excuse that she could call upon which stated that it was warm inside the crowded hall; just to cover up the blush painting her cheeks.

She hoped that, when she finally moved, no one would be able to catch the sign of the sudden wetness covering the inside of her undergarments.

"Come," he requested quietly, the sound of his deep voice making her heart speed up beneath her left breast.

Unable to wriggle her way out of his charm, Elizabeth followed him and lined up with the other girls as the actual dance began. As she curtsied along with the others, she found the substance in her knickers to be quite uncomfortable like this. She horridly un-bent her knees and faced William Darcy as he bowed along with the other gentlemen.

He glared upwards at her through the curtain of his hair, his icy gaze roaming her modestly dressed body. It only lasted a moment because he straightened up; wiping his eyes of any sign of the lust he'd showed only seconds before.

The music gained a joyous tempo and all the voices of mingles faded even more. She stepped forward to meet Mr. Darcy, placing her hand in his to twirl around and trying to ignore the sparks that met her skin when it touched his. Her long chocolate locks flowing behind her. She turned, her other hand in his, and then back, following the basic skill of this song.

They weaved back and forth around the others, slowly moving towards the end of the line; around one couple and then the next.

Elizabeth was unsure when it started but suddenly she found herself with the sensual sound of his voice in her ear almost every time he passed her. As well as that, he would brush some nerve on her which she had no clue was sensitive.

Once, his fingers rested along the inside of her right wrist for only a second but it was one of the most intimate and erotic sensations she had ever felt; that and the feeling of his arctic eyes on her.

He would bend down and utter apologies to her for time lost and his terrible behavior towards her person as well as seductive thoughts about her that she was fighting not to bring to mind.

When the dance was completed and a final salute for formality was issued, Elizabeth was more aroused than she'd ever been. She thanked god for the darkness so he could not witness the fact that her nipples were most likely strained against the thin fabric of her dress.

Darcy grabbed her hand quickly and led her away before any of her acquaintances would be able to notice her. He pulled her through a doorway, into a dark sitting room, shutting the door behind them.

Her breath hastened when she realized they were alone. She was unused to being without chaperone, wary of why William Darcy had dragged her in here. What was he planning? Along with that, he could probably smell the scent of her attraction.

"Darcy," she started before he cut her off.

"I'm quite perplexed by myself, just as I have always been when I think about you. I could not understand what this was until just tonight."

Gentle hands rested on either side of her head, bracing him against the wall. His cool breath smelled of peppermint as it hit her face, reminding her of just how close to her he really was.

"Please," she gasped, attempting to find purchase in her befuddled mind. "Tell me what you are talking about. I-I wish to know."

She would be able to see the smirk if it wasn't so dark in the room. She could almost feel it traveling through the air toward her.

His head dropped slightly until his nose ran along her jaw-line and she tensed at the touch. His warm tongue flicked out and rasped at the exposed skin of her neck.

She moaned with the suggestive sensation. How was it that this man whom she had thought herself to hate so deeply before tonight able to elicit such a reaction from her person? How come she had been able to control her desire before but now she felt her control slipping away?

One of his strong arms fell down to rest around her thin waist, pressing against the small of her back, the other reached up and pulled at her long curls, tugging them just so, so that her head bent backwards and her neck was bare of any distractions from his roaming.

He tongued and suckled on her neck, covering every bit of it with his mouth as she moaned with the feeling, her nimble fingers twisting into his hair. "Darcy?" she asked.

"Yes, love..." he replied.

"wh-why are you doing this? What if someone finds us un-chaperoned?"

He chose to ignore her second inquiry, answering the first. "I just so recently came across a personal revelation," he began, his deep voice husky with lust and his lips trailing upwards to her ear where they suckled upon the small, fleshy lobe. "I have realized that I am very, very much attracted to you miss bennet. Every precise move you make causes a sudden reaction in my person."

His lips were trailing dangerously close to her own now, and she was practically begging him to kiss her (he didn't do this, much to her chagrin). "I have uncovered the truth within myself and that has led me to believe one thing..."

He paused, his mouth brushing the corner of hers which was enough to make her have to fight back a small gasp.

"I think I am in love with you Elizabeth," he whispered to her, his lips hovering tantalizingly over hers.

She let out a gasp as her intoxicated mind processed his words. He _loved_ her? She knew very well that love was a strong word that should be always heeded with great conviction. Did she love him?

She realized this was a stupid question to ask her. She enjoyed the witty banter they shared, the comfortable caresses, the undeniable lust between them, the way her underwear was decidedly damp after his caresses and erotic words. Especially the way her childish heart pattered when he complimented her or when he looked at her with feeling in his eyes; a feeling she now identified as _love_.

She knew he was unable to see her small smile and instead of answering to what Darcy had just revealed, she closed the some 3 millimeters of air between their lips, surprising him as she could well tell.

But when he was over the shock, his lips were soft against her, once again sparking the relentless desire she felt. A fire burned deep inside her heart, telling her she had made the right decision by accepting his love. The blood pounded in her head and she unconventionally wrapped her arms around his neck, his lips even closer than before.

She moaned when his tongue flicked out and licked against her lower lip, inspiring another round of electricity between them. He suckled on the lip, chuckling against her mouth at her aroused whimpering.

A few seconds later, her mouth was slowly being pushed open, his tongue the culprit. It swept in and took her to a new level of ecstasy, where she moaned out even louder. Who ever knew kissing William Darcy could turn out to be so pleasurable, on where his tongue swept through her mouth, not leaving anything un-touched.

He tasted her own tongue but also showed skill in the art of kissing when his tongue flickered across the especially sensitive spot on the roof of her mouth. She shivered, gasping as the wetness she was now associating with Darcy once again flowed into her knickers.

"Darcy," she sighed when his mouth went back to suckling on her ear; this time it was the opposite one. "I think I may be in love with you too," she finished quickly.

She felt him grin against her skin. "Then," he started. "What do you think about making our love official?"

She could hear him shift around in the darkness before he grabbed her hand... and slid a heavy, cold weight onto it. He didn't really mean it, did he? But wow, he'd put a ring on her finger. She cradled it in her right hand as if protecting the sign of an engagement to the man before her. "This is all happening so fast," she mused. "But I have to say yes," she said quietly, hoping he could hear.

He had, his warm hand finding hers and kissing the back of it, erotically stroking the inside of her wrist at the same time. "I love you," he whispered before his lips dived in for another kiss.

This time, even as her arms went around his neck Darcy's hands were against her hips. When she was thoroughly sedated by his passionate kiss, his hands began bunching up the sides of her dress. He pushed her back against the wall, his hand trailing over the skin of her thigh. She hadn't worn anything but her underwear, fearing anything else might show through her white dress.

"Darcy, what are you doing?" she inquired as to his actions.

"Giving you pleasure, love. I will assume you've never felt it."

Aware that she had experienced pleasure, just not the kind he was promising, she shook her head. She had detained from blatantly sexual activities, thinking it slightly ridiculous to pleasure _herself_. Therefore, she had never felt the sensations that had been told upon her by her four sisters.

His smirk could just be touched in the atmosphere around her. Then it faded as his dexterous fingers glided closer to her modest lingerie. She could definitely feel her insides heating up with his touch so close, the slippery wetness she had between her legs becoming more pronounced.

His hand delved daringly below the waistline of her knickers, continuing until the tips of his fingers touched the heat that had been covered up previously from him for weeks. He groaned as it caressed his fingers.

Skillfully, he kissed her once more, knowing full well that this would only enhance pleasure; especially if she really loved him.

His digits swiped through her substance, spreading it around her lower lips as she gasped and writhed against his hand. He pulled the neckline of her dress down, exposing one full breast to the open air. His free hand fingered her tight, aroused nipple and she cried out.

He bent down, his mouth finding purchase on the mound between his fingers, caressing it with expert licks and nips, listening as she moaned low and deep pressing against the hand in her undergarment.

His fingers found their way to her opening, teasing it slightly before pushing up inside her. Her internal muscles squeezed tightly against him, and she whimpered profusely when his digit rubbed against that erotic spot he knew was inside all women, against their wall.

He pushed down the other side of the dress's scooping neckline, caressing her other breast with his mouth, using his once again free hand to fiddle with the mound on her opposite side.

Before long she was begging him to bring her, moaning and groaning in her seductive voice as she rode the hand buried inside her.

"Come on, love," he whispered to her. "Let go."

At that, she climaxed, the muscles of her insides rippling around his delved hand. She cried out his name; not his last but his first, surprising him. She arched backwards, her head thrown to the black ceiling.

He slowly let her down from the peak of her orgasm, working into her slowly until he knew she was finished. He pulled his hand out, lapping the flavor of her release into his mouth. He left her bruised nipples where they were, regaining his full height to capture her in a searing kiss.

When she was comprehensible once more, he told her he loved her. "I figure I should ask you in earnest," he began and she nodded to him. "Elizabeth bennet, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked. "I swear I will love you, cherish you, take care of you, and bring you pleasure if you wish it. I know that-"

He was cut off as she kissed him again, fire burning them to the core.

When she pulled away, she gasped out, "Of course, William Darcy. I would love to."

And thus began their happy ending.

**So, that's it. I guess I left it at a kind of cliffhanger of sorts but it was 2:40am by the time I was finished so I really didn't feel like continuing on longer. I hope it was enjoyable or if not, oh well. This _was_ my first attempt at any kind of fanfiction.**

**Please Review! Thank You!**


End file.
